


It's Cold and Bitter Out There ~ SMPEarth Short Story

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: SMPEarth, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Comfort/Angst, Cool Time Deo (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Hypothermic TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dave | Technoblade, Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Snow and Ice, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Tommy doesn't layer up before going out into the Antarctic snowstorms. Now he suffers the consequences and so does his friends.
Relationships: Catch me DEAD shipping @ SMPEarth, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 841





	It's Cold and Bitter Out There ~ SMPEarth Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> (Authors note before we begin, no I don't quite know what a hemodialysis machine is but it apparently can help re-warm blood which is a key way to treat hypothermia. So uh don't be in the comments asking me I know as much as Mayo Clinic put on their website which is not a lot.)

"Tommy your literally shivering in the plane and that's kinda climate controlled. You are turning the plane around so we can buy you a jacket."

"We can't be late, you know the guy. He'll just pretend the sword was his if we aren't punctual, Luke."

"Then ask Techno if you can borrow one of his!"

"I'm willing to do a lot of things. But admitting to Technoblade I'm cold after he specifically told me to bring a jacket is not one of them." Typically Tommy could withstand the harsh temperatures of the Antarctic with nothing but his thin long-sleeved shirt, as can most of his friends. But he was told a snowstorm was coming and the atmosphere was unusually low in the negatives.

"God Tommy your stubborn, ok fine! I'll just tell you I told you so when your skin turns blue." As the Antarctic Empire base came into view, Tommy pulled down a sticky note that was hanging from atop the plane. A few goals were listed on it, two checked off, and the other two blank.

1\. Buy yourself, Luke, Deo, and Bitzel new suits. √

2\. Prank call Tubbo. √

3\. Go to the Antarctic Empire and take back 'The Looter Boi'

4\. Take a solo afternoon hunting trip.

A big checkmark was put into a small square box left next to the 3rd item. Sure he's only done half of the goal, but he took it as a sign of good luck. He'd get The Looter Boi back! That enchanted sword was one of Tommy's most powerful with high looting levels and even some good sharpness. 

"You didn't finish the goal why'd you check it off?"

"I guess confidence that I'd complete it. It's part of my charm after all."

"Heh, whatever makes you sleep at night buddy."

"Mh- Luke..."

"Pull in right there, a big patch of land for planes." Rolling his eyes, the plane began going downwards. Awaiting outside was the pigman himself, Technoblade, draped in extra thick red overcoats bedazzled with jewels which reflected the sun right into Tommy's eyes. Once the plane was safely landed, the two got out. The younger blond quickly realized how much worse the wind was down here. Maybe it'd stop in a few minutes.

"Look who finally decided to show up."

"Ya, well look who finally decided to- ...to... I want my sword back!" Techno chuckled and pulled The Looter Boi out of a sword holder.

"What this?"

"Ya! Gimmie!"

"Mhm, you just come grab the sword. If you can steal it from me, you get to keep it. No traps, no fighting. Just get it for yourself!" Stretching his arms out, Tommy smiled.

"Ok easy enough. Luke watch over the plane, Phil or Pete could attempt to steal something." His friend nodded, returning back to the shiny gray vehicle and Tommy ran at Techno. The height difference made grabbing the sword a difficult task so Tommy decided calculated, complicated, and fast movements made specifically to tire Techno out was smart. Of course, it backfired, as it seemed with everything he did, but not in the usual "Techno takes all" fashion. Tommy stopped shivering not too long after landing so he assumed he was getting used to the cold and feeling better. But his vision was starting to get blurry. He could still clearly see Techno's outline but smaller details were extremely difficult to focus on and he couldn't track his movement as easily. 

"...mmy? TOMMY!" Looking up in surprise, he laughed a bit... wait what was he doing here? Oh, right the sword!

"Sorry..."

"Geez quit mumblin'..." Tommy's arm swung at the sword but completely missed, hitting Techno's crown but not quite knocking it off. "If you're out of shape this badly you should be home... or I could just combine these swords and send you home myself."

"N-no... don't do that..." Taking a step back, he gulped in a deep breath of the cool air. He was never this exhausted after something this simple... "S-sorry Techno... just gotta catch a..." Things were going dark, no they couldn't! He still had a sword to get back. He tried to force his eyes to stay open but... it was so much simpler to just let...

Techno watched in confusion as Tommy weakly stumbled forward only to begin to fall. Catching him, Techno loudly sighed, he already knew what was going on.

"TOMMY!" His black-eyed teammate rushed to the scene, panicking at the sight. "Wh-what happened to him!"

"Hypothermia, it appears to be edging on severe."

"Goddamnit, I told him to turn around and get a jacket! I'm so sorry about this I'll take him back right now." Luke reached out for the unconscious boy but Techno didn't let go.

"No, even if you fly him back, he'll most likely be dead before you even land."

"Ya, but he'll just respawn!"

"You do realize you don't respawn if you die of an illness right?" Luke's heart skipped a beat, sorta forgot about that part.

"Oh... ya..."

"Carry him inside and put him on the couch, I'll get the other's briefed on the scenario." Carefully putting Tommy into Luke's arms, Techno walked ahead before the other could ask any more questions. Opening the large doors, his entrance was as grand as usual.

"Hey, Techno how'd it... go...?" Phil's enthusiasm quickly dissipated upon seeing Tommy.

"Kid has hypothermia, go grab the kit, Wisp start making something warm for him to eat, Pete go get extra pillows and jackets, maybe sweatpants that can easily fit over his current pair."

"Will he be ok?" Wisp asked, a tone of worry rising in his voice.

"He'll be fine if you step on it." While Wisp started making something that smelled like soup, Phil returned with the med-kit.

"What should I do?"

"Just be quiet and don't get in the way, Luke." The room went silent for a moment until a thermometer beeped. "83.7 Fahrenheit. Not a good sign but it's only in the moderate zone, Phil can you check for frostbite?"

"On it." Luke just watched the two's swift movements, praying it'd be enough to save Tommy. Well if it wasn't... **Luke wasn't sure he could live with that kind of guilt.** "Found something."

"Doesn't appear to be frostbite yet at least. Pete!"

"Yep?"

"Plugin the heated blanket than go soak a washcloth in hot water." While Pete went to do his tasks, Phil and Techno focused on getting extra layers covering Tommy. The suit-wearing man returned with the cloth which Techno promptly covered part of his collarbone with. "Phil, take his temperature again, he shouldn't have gone down at all."

"...No, he has. 82.9."

"Fuck. Wisp are you done?"

"Almost!"

"Then Pete, head out to storage, get me the hemodialysis machine, and a blood work kit."

"The hell is that?" Luke asked.

"Some machine that can re-warm his blood. We invested in one considering the kind of place we're living in." He couldn't bear to keep watching, seeing Tommy that weak made him feel kinda anxious. Wandering into the kitchen, he was greeted by his old faction-mate.

"Need any help?"

"Ya can you fill this mug with hot water?"

"On it." Flipping the sink on, Luke forced himself to let the pitter-patter of the dripping, steaming water be all he heard and not any of the limitless possibilities his over-active imagination allowed to surface.

Meanwhile, the living room has basically become a make-shift hospital room, Pete rolling in the big, bulky, machine that attached to Tommy's arm. Wisp and Luke re-entered after finishing making soup and hot-cocoa that could be heated up later. 

"You think he'll survive?"

"Ya... Tommy's a trooper, so long as this stupid machine doesn't break down or something." The previously clear tubes began shooting up red. Small amounts of blood being entered in from 5 different points, his skin only became paler, blue tinges visible across his face and neck.

"God damn... he looks like a ghost..." It was Wisp who surprisingly spoke up, watching nervously from above the couch. Once the tubes were empty, Techno disconnected them from his body so they could begin re-warming it.

"How long should this take?" It was Phil who answered that time.

"About 10 minutes."

"What if... what if something were to happen in those 10 minutes?"

"...Well, sadly that's out of our control." Techno refused to get too lost into his own head, just creating friction in order to hopefully hold him over. Every second seemed to stretch on too long, nothing but the rumble of the hemodialysis machine to fill the tense atmosphere. One question still lingered in Luke's mind as he watched Techno.

**Why did he even care?**

Techno had carelessly slaughtered Tommy oh-so-many times, laughed at him, proudly proclaimed he was his biggest cyberbully... yet that look of slight unease was quite foreign to the Business Bay member. Luke along with Bitzel came to the conclusion that Techno and the Antarctic Empire hated Tommy. They saw him as just some whiny child they could use for extra views, maybe an easily manipulated aid on Hypixel Skyblock... But then all of the colors drained from Techno's face, something close to that of fear in his red eyes.

"Get the blood back in."

"But Techno it's only been 7-"

"GET IT BACK IN!" Techno shut down the machine, starting to insert the needles back in. Seconds later, his body began to compulsively quiver at the sudden warmth. "He might be unconscious, but at least his sensory is beginning to be active again."

"What happened there...?"

"...I'll tell ya later Phil. For now, I think he'll start feeling better. Wisp, make sure you and Luke are bundled up, he's gonna help you tend to the crops."

"Wait what!"

"Do you want me to throw you and Tommy back out into that storm, leave you to your own devices?"

"No, but-"

"Then you'll do some work around here, consider it payment for my assistance." Luke grumbled a 'fine', re-adjusting his hat and following Wisp outside.

"And you Pete, go call up Deo and Bitzel. I'm sure they'll wanna see Tommy. I can assign them to help you gather wood and stone for the Antarctic Arena to."

"That'd be very helpful. You have Deo's number right?"

"I do go look at my ally's contact book. Should be in the war room." Pete disappeared down the hall, leaving Techno and Phil next to Tommy, his breath no longer visible in the air. A sign he was getting better

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here on stand-by in case something goes wrong."

"Of course." Techno put more pressure on the frostnip wound but the towel was starting to get cold.

"Can you get more hot water on this?"

"Sure." The living room fell back into silence, the sound of the sink seeming so distant to Techno who still was getting his breath back.

"Geez Tommy... don't spook me like that..." Phil returned a few moments, later, adjusting the cloth over his collarbone. 

"So... what ended up scaring you so much?"

"..."

"Techno...?" On the contrary to his typically booming yet dead voice, Techno dropped to a low whisper sounding surprisingly emotional. 

"...Do you know how faint his heartbeat got? I could barely hear it, hell I could barely feel it. And I got so terrified... 18 seconds I counted Phil... 18 seconds where I didn't think his heart was beating at all."

"The brain can survive 6 minutes with the heart stopped though."

"But what if it didn't beat again? For a second I thought it wasn't going to."

"I... Techno look at me." The pink-haired man met Phil's eyes, his hands now on his shoulders. "Tommy's not gonna die. You know why? Because your the one looking after him. You're an impenetrable force of strength. Even nature itself can't hurt someone you call a friend. Just trust in yourself. He'll be back and annoying us again before we even know it!"

"Thanks, Phil..." For the first time in his life, he saw a light smile cross Techno's face. Not just his regular smile, typically accompanied by him cyberbullying someone or stealing presents from orphans but something genuine and he couldn't help but feel a lot happier at the sight. "Oh and do me a favor... uh, don't tell Tommy or anyone for that matter about that ordeal? Still got a persona to keep up ya know?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

***

The simple task of pulling out, stowing away, and re-planting crops allowed Luke's mind to wander. Every possibility of what could happen to Tommy filling his thoughts. Feeling mildly stressed out, he ended up taking a seat on the wooden platform along the rows and rows of wheat.

"Hey back on your feet! You want the Empire to eat tonight right?" Barked Wisp. Typically he had some sort of retort ready in an instant. But he didn't even bother to dignify his question with an answer, instead asking him something else.

"Wisp... can I have your opinion on something?"

"If it'll get you back to work, sure."

"Well I'm the one who forgot to remind Tommy there is a snowstorm in Antarctica, didn't push harder for him to turn the plane around and get warmer clothes, and made him be the one to go after the sword... am I to blame for his current state?" Wisp didn't reply right away, taking a moment to think of a thoughtful answer.

"Tommy is a very stubborn leader, you should know this quite well. I think I know why he was so eminent on getting the sword back."

"And that is...?"

"Well, who owns the sword?"

"The company, we all share supplies."

"No shouldn't have worded it like that, who MADE the sword?"

"Me I guess..."

"Ya! He knows you made it and wanted to make sure Techno didn't keep it because you made it. We all know Techno already has even higher looting levels on his own sword but he cared because you are the one who went through the hard work of foraging it. He refused to turn around because he cared about your wellbeing too much. Tommy will do anything for his teammates... believe me I've seen first-hand." Upon hearing that, Luke couldn't help but lash out a bit.

"If you know that then why did you leave on us! He was tied about it for weeks!"

"...Ever heard the saying never love an anchor?"

"No."

"I was weighing him down, the only choice was to sever the rope and set him sailing from my harbor. It just so happened that the Empire was a perfect choice."

"Wisp... you never were an anchor to Tommy..."

"Look at the faction now Luke. It's thriving, is it not?"

"It is we have gotten new allies but-"

"And when I was there I took too much and contributed too little. Don't let him know about this ok? If he believes it was blindly guided betrayal, he won't let me back in. But if he starts thinking otherwise then... you know I can't say no to that kid when he wants somethin' that bad..."

"Wisp please listen to me-"

"No, listen to me! You've got work to do. You're on Antarctic territory and if you don't shape up then Techno won't hesitate to kick you two out of here, understand?" 

"...Ya..."

"Good, I'm going to collect the pumpkins. If I see you off-task again I'll tell." Luke scoffed a reply, now only feeling more uneasy.

"Whatever you say bigshot..."

***

Landing the plane was a difficult task as usual but soon enough, Deo and Bitzel had hit Antarctic soil... or snow. Bit has dashed ahead of him, going over to Pete who was awaiting their arrival.

"Is Tommy ok? He's alive right!" The white-haired man gave a hearty laugh, gently moving him towards the entrance.

"Ya ya, he's still unconscious though." The two Business Bay members were led through an unfamiliar part of their base to an area that gave off a homely atmosphere, well that was until they looked at the living room. Wrapped in piles of blankets laid Tommy, only his pale face noticeable. 

"Techno, give the status check." Deo told him, leaning down to his level in order to get a better view."

"Last time we checked, his temperature was 84.1, slowly getting back up there. He also has frostnip on his neck which we are treating the best we can. But until he starts again shivering and becoming more conscious, we can't say he's out of the woods quite yet." Beneath his glasses and low-hanging hat, a look of dissatisfaction could be seen.

"Great... when should he better then?"

"If he can get back in the '90s for temperature he should heal just fine. Maybe have some ointment and pain-killers on stand-by for his frostnip. For now, like Pete should've warned you in his call, you two have work for me to do." Sighing, Deo nodded.

"What do you need us to work on?"

"We need resources for the Antarctic Arena we are building. Bitzel, I want you to work with Pete in the mines. Either have him do the mining or keep loading furnaces with the cobble to turn it into stone. Deo, I trust you a tad more so spam collect spruce wood until your inventory is full. I want a full double chest of planks and a double chest of woodblocks. Phil will come and check on your progress in a while."

"Yes sir!" He replied, voice dripping in sarcasm. Techno's shoulders dropped but he didn't comment.

"Pete take them to where they need to be. And for crying out loud make sure they stay warm!"

***

When the blue began fading from the sky in return for a hue of oranges and reds, Tommy's temperature hit around 88.9. Not too long before, he had begun shivering against his side and after Phil returned from scolding Deo for using his XP farm without asking, they took more blood to try re-warming now that he was in a much more stable state. Keeping tabs on his heartrate, he didn't dip too low during the process.

"Should we call them in for dinner soon?"

"When it gets dark out, I want them to be useful for as long as possible. What do you think children like to eat?"

"I dunno... pizza?"

"Ya go start making some pizza dough, I can trust you won't burn it?"

"Who do you think I am, Wisp?" He chuckled lightly and Phil disappeared into the second kitchen. Yes, they had two kitchens, one presentable one with an island and bar, mainly used for show or snacks. The second kitchen didn't have seating and looked pretty ugly but it was best for actually cooking since most of the food was in the attached pantry and freezer. About to just get lost in his head, he heard quiet mumbling from the figure next to him.

"Tommy?" Shaking at him gently, the chattering of his teeth seemed much louder.

"E-eve-everything h-hurts..." To Techno it was quite a surprise to hear Tommy. He was typically flamboyant, extra, and confident. But his voice was just so abnormally soft and weak, it almost made think he wasn't even Tommy. 

"It's gonna be ok, want me to get you, pain killers?" He didn't answer but Techno decided to get up to go grab the bottle anyway only to be stopped by something tugging at his sleeve.

"S-stay..." Guiding his gloved hand back under the covers, he shook his head.

"I'll be right back." Grabbing some Tylenol, Phil noticed him up and went to his side. "Tommy is up."

"Really? Good!" Following him back out to the couch, he looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, I thought you meant like... actually awake."

"He talked to me."

"I mean like eyes open, sorta aware."

"We'll get there. Here Tommy got you the medicine, take it." He reached out to give the bottle but Phil stopped him. 

"Pretty sure he can't properly swallow in this state, the best bet is to just help him fall back asleep."

"Ugh fine..." Phil returned to the kitchen and Techno sat down next to Tommy who quickly clung onto him. Normally he'd push away from this sort of interaction, but considering human contact was one of the better forms of passive re-warming, he didn't. Running his fingers through his hair, the extra tense in his muscles disappeared and with it, consciousness again. Not too long later, Deo had come back inside. 

"How's he doing now?"

"Much better, on a decently stable rise back to normal. Think you can help me move him to the guest room. Wanna bring the hemodialysis machine with him just in case."

"Sure, just lead the way." Picking up Tommy, he didn't wake up which made things a lot easier. Deo rolled the machine behind him and Techno put him down in the guest bedroom. "Why not just leave him on the couch?"

"He'll wake up more comfortable here."

"Aw someone cares about ol' Tommy Trusty!" Poking lightly at his cheek, Techno swatted Deo's finger away.

"No, if he wakes up with back pain, he won't stop blabbing my ear off about it. Don't think for one second he's more than a source of entertainment and cyberbullying. Can't really exploit a corpse for views."

"Uh exhibit A, Logan Paul."

"WITHOUT getting canceled."

"True true..." Making sure cold air couldn't seep into the blankets, Techno left the room only to find everyone else back inside, dusting snow off of their coats.

"Phil, Pete, Wisp!"

"Ya?"

"Need someone to monitor Tommy during dinner. Which one of you is up for it?"

"I can." Wisp offered.

"Alright, don't be spilling confidential information to him!" 

"I won't I won't." He filled in reassuringly with a light laugh. 

***

It was in the late evening when Tommy finally began to stir again. At first, he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes and everything just felt dark and cold. But slowly, coherent thoughts came followed by physical stamina. His surroundings were blurry, only able to make the outline of a door clear and the room only being lit by the occasional flash of red from the ominous machine-like figure on his bedside.

Attempting to get a grip on his sporadic memory, Tommy tried recalling where he was or how he got here but he appeared to be in foreign lands, and that could mean he's in danger. It took a lot of effort and hurt his muscles quite a bit but he forced himself to his feet. Still very shakey, he grabbed onto the wall to help him move to the door. Even turning the knob was strenuous on him and all Tommy could wonder is what the hell happened. Now out in the hallway, he noticed what appeared to be a living room. Starting to walk towards it, he quickly realized how bad of an idea this was. With a mix of fatigue and violent chills going up and down his body, he fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing through the wood tiles. Surprisingly, he felt the most pain in his lower neck upon contact with the floor.

"Tommy?" Looking up to the voice, panic rose until he registered that it was just Technoblade, though his typical cape and crown were absent, traded for a beanie and hoodie.

"Where am I...?"

"The Antarctic Empire base, guess you've never seen the living quarters then." Offering his hand out, Techno helped him stabilize before guiding him down the hall.

"...Why am I so cold and weak... I don't think I got hurt?"

"You didn't, but you got hypothermia, pretty severely actually. I'd reprimand you for not wearing layers when I explicitly told you to do so but Deo is gonna probably scold you tomorrow and I don't have the energy or will to."

"Oh..." 

"Want anything warm to eat? Uh someone made soup earlier, I can heat up hot cocoa, maybe tea or oatmeal? Pretty much anything you can think of I can most likely find. You're not getting like ice cream though."

"I'll take you up on the hot cocoa." Making sure blankets still covered him on the couch, Techno went to the kitchen to begin working on that. Tommy took in the surroundings, his eyes being drawn to the orangey flames sparking up from the fireplace. It didn't take too long for the pink-haired man to return with two steaming mugs. Switching on the TV, the only thing catching Tommy's attention was an ad for a cryptocurrency, if he was a little more aware he'd probably be questioning how Schlatt got a 60-second TV block and what unsavory methods he did to secure it.

"Better drink the whole glass, it'll raise your internal temperature faster than those blankets can." A question lingered on the blond's mind. Even in his hazy state, he knew Techno shouldn't be THIS empathetic, it was abnormal!

"Why do ya even care? Don't ya like... hate me or somethin'?"

"Tommy I don't-" Techno stopped himself. He never believed he hated the kid. The situation was similar to that of Squid's; tough love and teachings through defeat. But when he was treating him, he got a closer look at some half-healed scars and bruises.

**He knew he caused some of them.**

Maybe he's giving off the wrong impression, maybe he should be a little more careful. Swallowing back his pride, he did his best to give a truthful answer.

"Listen to me alright? It's cold and bitter out there. In the real world, you're not gonna be as sheltered as you have been. I tried my best to toughen you up a bit, give you a reality check. I know I get on your case a lot but if I actually cross a line, if I actually hurt you, tell me and I'll stop. Don't ever think I hate you. It's quite the opposite if I'm being honest..."

"Oh phew, I thought I did something wrong-"

"Tommy if I really hated you do you think I'd give you the time of day, to begin with?" A light smile crossed his face.

"I suppose not." With that confirmation, it was a lot easier for him to finish the mug. It was a lot easier to fall asleep as well. The last thing he could consciously grasp to was him curling up on his side, for the first time feeling like he didn't have to sleep with one eye open. By Techno's side, he knew for a fact that nothing could hurt him and a weight was lifted off of his shoulders...

***

"Oh thank god your ok do you realize how scared we were-"

"Bitzel my good friend! Do you really think a little cold could take down the great Tommy Innit?"

"Yes, I think it could actually."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Despite his still physically weak state, it didn't take too long for his confident persona to return, giving most everyone around him a headache. Breakfast; this time put together by Techno, was a mix of waffles, bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs. Tommy took a little bit of everything, drowning the waffles in an unhealthy amount of maple syrup.

"Your gonna give yourself a goddamn stroke with that much sugar, we don't need another health complication," Deo told him with an eye roll.

"Ok, they don't have chocolate chips so I need SOMETHING sweet on it." The food was pretty good, the Business Bay members finishing fast and going for seconds. Once done, Deo, Luke, and Bitzel we're told to go layer up and start helping Techno and Pete shovel out snow so the planes could actually fly out. Meanwhile, Tommy and Phil, we're put on dishes. Well mostly Tommy was, Phil was only there to make sure he didn't drop any the Empire's signature crystal silverware. Within the mindless task of haphazardly spraying some water on a plate before putting it in the dishwasher, he remembered that Wisp never showed up for breakfast. Hell, he hasn't even seen Wisp here at all. So he decided to ask Phil about it.

"I dunno to be quite honest. I think he went on an ice fishing trip on the south end of the land. But that's just what I've heard in passing. Don't think he'll be back by the time you guys are gone this afternoon."

"Do you think he's trying to avoid me?"

"He might be, I've only really known the kid for two months and he hasn't opened up about his stance on the betrayal but I don't think he loathes you all that much. I mean we started having whole-group faction meals because of him which is something you guys do, probably inspired him. Maybe he still has to sort out some things in his head before he's ready to confront you."

"...I suppose that makes sense."

"If it makes you feel better, he helped monitor you while the rest of us were eating dinner last night."

"Not sure if that really 'made me feel better' but thanks for sharing nonetheless." Silence filled the kitchen, nothing but the clank of cups and bowls and the like to add to the atmosphere. Once finished, Phil gave him some non-descript white bottle to put on his frostnip wound. The cream inside burned upon contact but quickly subsided. "So when am I heading back home?"

"Probably this afternoon, it'll be warmest out then. When you're back can you promise me something?"

"Sure?"

"Take it easy. Your immune system will be weaker for a bit. Don't want you catching something. Might I remind you that if you die of sickness you don't respawn."

"Right but Phil I'm a very busy man! Lot's of business clients to meet-" There was no evidence of him joking around on his face. Tommy sighed. "Ya, I'll relax a bit."

"Alright good! I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Do NOT go snooping around where you aren't supposed to and don't go upstairs unless it's an emergency. Don't go outside either."

"I won't I won't." 

"You better not." Tommy, now alone in the Antarctic Base would usually take this time to look for anything that could be useful to him. But he was just way too tired. Returning to the guest room, it didn't take long for sleep to wash over him once more...

***

"...Come on up and at em'. You can go back to sleep on the plane."

"Hm...?"

"There ya are sleepin' beauty. How was the nap."

"Heh... I'ma make the stans use that against you." A fake gasp came from Deo.

"The betrayal! How could you do this to me, Tommy?" Rubbing his eyes, he shrugged and began sitting up. 

"I'm hungry can we like... stop at McDonald's on the way back?"

"No, I'm making dinner at home."

"Well, then I guess we are both even on the betrayal scale." Laughing, the two left the guest room, greeting Luke and Bitzel.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, we'll go start the planes. Tommy wait in here, Deo will come to get you in a minute." Nodding, he leaned against one of the counters before noticing Techno.

"Hey! Where's Pete and Phil?"

"Phil's still resting and Pete went back upstairs to do the same."

"Gotcha... You guys got any snacks?"

"Mhm take your pick." Opening the pantry door, his eyes widened at the sight. There was way to much food in there! Grabbing a decent looking bag of chips, he dug into it.

"Techno...?" 

"Ya?"

"...Thanks for all the help, glad to know I can count on you if things go south..."

"...No problem kid." The door swung open again, Deo was waiting for him."

"Come on Tommy let's go."

"Ok! Oh, wait Techno! Can you-"

"No Tommy I am not unblocking you on Twitter."

"Damnit! It was worth a try..."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Time Deo went to go pick up the sword a few days later. They have it back now ^-^ Tommy ended up saying some dumb shit and they are back to being at war again.


End file.
